


Christmas and Climaxes

by Lunamionny



Series: Our most inexhaustible source of magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Secret Santa, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamionny/pseuds/Lunamionny
Summary: In the early hours of Christmas Eve, Charlie walks in on Hermione contemplating the rather ‘adult’ present she’d been given as her Secret Santa gift...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Our most inexhaustible source of magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626382
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Christmas and Climaxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> For GaeilgeRua - I hope you like it this little bit of Christmas naughtiness! Happy Christmas!
> 
> Thanks to the amazing Frumpologist for her alpha and beta-ing love with this.

Hermione awoke in the early hours of Christmas Eve, uncomfortable and restless. She had willingly agreed to taking the sofa-bed in the cottage her friends had hired, letting the couples have the double bedrooms upstairs. Being the only single person, it made sense. Well, the only single person until Charlie had turned up late the previous evening, a last minute guest, and had gallantly and gracefully taken the armchair in the kitchen as his bed.

Hermione tossed and turned futilely, then, giving up on sleep, she scrabbled in her bag by the bed for the Secret Santa present Ginny had given her. Well, she had assumed it had been Ginny, from the wide grin and wicked glint in the girl's eyes when Hermione had opened it. And the way the redhead had gleefully exclaimed "It's a  _ sex toy! _ " before Hermione had even known what she was looking at.

She held the toy up, examining it in the beams from the Christmas tree fairy lights. It was a  _ Climax 2020 _ , apparently, a new model. She had no intention of using it, of course, at least not  _ now  _ –

A sudden knock on the door startled Hermione. She hastily hid the toy under the covers as Charlie entered the room. He was wearing nothing but a pair of dragon-patterned pyjamas bottoms and she found her eyes gliding over the muscular contours of his chest and hard edges of his biceps.

"Sorry Hermione, couldn't sleep. Not gonna lie, that chair is not the comfiest...thought I'd grab some cushions."

"Oh." Hermione felt a rush of guilt about their differing sleeping arrangement. "Do you want to..." and before she knew what she was doing, she'd gestured for Charlie to get into bed with her. 

He grinned broadly. "Great! Ta!"

As he shuffled around next to her, getting comfortable, Hermione became acutely aware of the heat of his body, and the smoky scent of his hair. Her heart started stuttering and, alarmed by her own reaction, she slid slightly away from him. In doing so, she jogged the  _ Climax 2020 _ off the bed and it clattered loudly to the floor.

"What was that?" Charlie asked, and abruptly leaned over Hermione, peering at the floor.

His body was half-splayed over her and all her nerves started to pulse fervently at the feel of his chest pressed against hers. Once he'd spotted her present, Charlie looked back at her, his lips curling into a smile. "Have you been playing with your new toy, Hermione?"

Wet heat rushed between Hermione's legs at his knowing words and sultry tone.

"What? No, I – I was just looking at it. I've never had one before..." Her objections faltered. She was aware her cheeks were burning and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She wished he'd stop lying all over her. But at the same time, she hoped he'd never move again.

Charlie's smile slowly faded, his intense eyes flicking over her face as if looking for something. Hermione assumed he’d found whatever it was, because then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. As she kissed him back, she felt his cock harden against her thigh, the feel of it making her moan quietly into his mouth. 

After sometime, he pulled back from the kiss, his eyebrows raised. "Never?" he murmured between gentle bites on her neck. Hermione ran her hands hungrily over his chest and back, wanting to feel every bare inch of him.

"No...I just...do it myself."

"Hmm...will you show me how, Hermione?"

In response, she took Charlie's hand and moved it down her body. Between her moans and whimpers , he allowed her to guide him, though he clearly didn't need her direction; his delightfully rough fingers touched her with expert speed and pressure .

"Like this?" he asked softly, and Hermione nodded eagerly, raising her hips to feel him deeper inside her. "Fuck, you're so wet...do you think we should use the present I gave you too?"

Her mind hazy from lust, Hermione was confused. "What present?" Then realisation dawned. " _ You _ gave me the  _ Climax 2020 _ ? I thought it was Ginny."

Charlie chuckled, his fingers moving from circling her clit to dipping inside her again, pumping vigorously, causing the heat of her body to reach a fever pitch. "No. Me. I like to imagine you using it...that it could be a little bit of me fucking you...which is something I've thought about a lot, Hermione..."

She came then, moaning and gasping into the crook of his shoulder in an attempt to muffle the sounds.

It was only later that she was able to properly make sense of his words, and confess to him that she'd often imagined the same thing too.


End file.
